By way of background, multimedia consoles, such as video game consoles, historically have functioned principally to play video games, i.e., when a user inserts a game cartridge, DVD, or otherwise loads a game program into the video game console, the video game console responds by engaging the resources of the video game console with the tasks involved in playing the game program. Thus, historically, video game consoles have been primarily dedicated to the task of playing games. In recent years, some video game consoles have evolved to possess functionality beyond the scope of what is strictly a“game.” For instance, many game consoles, such as the Xbox® from Microsoft®, can also play music if a music CD is inserted into the console, if the DVD dongle is present, the Xbox can decode and render movie content from DVDs, or if computer content is available or otherwise addressable from the multimedia console, then slideshows, home movies, and the like may be played. With modern consoles, a system screen may be displayed in which a user can change certain settings, engage the music player, etc. A user may also decide to use an application, e.g., the music player, the DVD player, or a game application, whereby the multimedia console operates according to the application's use of the system resources of the multimedia console.
Application environments, such as games and slideshow programs, can thus define the way that input, such as peripheral input from a game controller, is handled upon receipt and the way that output, such as video and audio, is rendered. Application environments take advantage of the system resources and services offered by the multimedia console when defining input and output characteristics for the associated application. One such service offered by and enabled for some multimedia consoles is an on-line networked game experience. With such on-line game experiences, applications can take advantage of a system infrastructure for playing on-line games that allows users to interact with users of any other multimedia console in the world connected to the on-line network. In this respect, a game revolution has occurred because users are no longer required to be co-located to play with one another, and thus can play with one another wherever networked multimedia consoles are available.
The evolution to on-line games and other on-line applications via a multimedia console, however, has created a new need with respect to peripheral input for multimedia consoles. In particular, it became desirable for on-line applications to support talking with one another as an additional function when the players are not co-located. Before on-line games, one could talk to other players simply by talking since all of the players were, by definition, connected to the same multimedia console and thus in the same room. With the evolution of on-line games, headsets began accompanying game controllers by plugging into a headset jack located on the game controllers. Such headsets generally include earphones for receiving voice from other players, and a microphone for transmitting voice to other players.
Generally, such headset voice input is currently handled according to the application environment instantiated for the multimedia console system, and the usual on-line game case is that such voice input is sent from the microphone of the headset to the multimedia console via the game controller, sent via a network to other multimedia consoles where other on-line players may be, and then transmitted to the other users' headset earphones via their respective game controllers. The application environment can define other ways of handling voice input as well, though the usual case is to pass the voice input from the microphone at which it is received to the earphones of other on-line gamers via the network experience.
For instance, as shown in FIG. 1A, voice input on Xbox® is currently provided by an electronic communicator module CM to which a communication headset CH is connected, and which itself plugs into the game controller GC. The communication headset CH includes a communicator headset microphone CHM and communicator headset earphone(s) CHE, and is most appropriate for individual use, where communication occurs person-to-person, e.g., through the Xbox Live® service. As mentioned, in scenarios where a group of people wish to share a voice connection, each one must have their own headset connected to their own game controller. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, for two people to currently interact via multimedia consoles MC1 and MC2 over network(s) N, each person, respectively, must have a game controller GC1 or GC2, an interface module IM1 or IM2, a communicator module CM1 or CM2, and a communicator headset CH1 or CH2 including a communicator earphone CHE1 or CHE2 and a communicator headset microphone CHM1 or CHM2. Similarly, for eight players, eight sets of headsets and controllers must be available—one set for each player.
A better result would be if it were possible to enable the pickup of voice from an entire group of people co-located at a multimedia console, so that communication may be from user(s) to user(s) on a multimedia console to multimedia console basis, rather than a headset to headset, or person to person, basis.
Secondarily, current headsets have inherent limitations for individual use. For instance, headsets take time to put on and off, are often uncomfortable to wear for long periods, interfere with eye glasses, ear rings, hair styles and even comfortable sitting postures that rest one's head against a cushion, or the like. Accordingly, apparatus and methods that address the above-identified shortcomings of headsets and communicator modules on a per person basis are desirable. It would thus be desirable to provide voice input for application environments of a multimedia console in a manner that avoids the above-identified deficiencies associated with headsets.